


03. Watching a movie

by PicNik



Series: 30 days OTP challenge [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicNik/pseuds/PicNik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke makes Lexa to watch Hunger Games-Mockingjay part 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	03. Watching a movie

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who suddenly was able to just write? Yep. Me...when I should be studying for finals...yay me.

"Do we really have to watch this? I mean...there are hundreds of better movies than this. Plus you already read the book" the brunette tries protesting as she slams herself down on the couch.

"Yes we have to watch it. We saw the previous parts, we cannot leave out the last part" the blonde sighs walking to the couch with a bowl of popcorn in her hands "I made you popcorn" she offers grinning, and the brunette sits up glaring at her girlfriend "Come on Lex.." she sighs "you can lay your head on my lap"

"Deal" Lexa grins taking the bowl and scoots to the edge of the couch "but this does not mean I like this movie..I do not like it...at all" she murmurs.

"You said that a few times already but Raven told you that there are some great explosions in it" Clarke grins sitting down.

 Lexa lies down pulling her knees up and putting her head on Clarke's thighs, the bowl on her stomach and she already starts to eat.

"Nice explosions are not an excuse...” Lexa starts to talk not caring that the movie already started " for that terrible love triangle..." she only stops to take a few popcorn " it is not only boring but abusive and makes no fricking sense" she talks waving her hand and Clarke has to take her hand to stop her from slapping the blonde.

"Sorry” Lexa sighs looking at the screen "and not to mention that Jennifer Lawrence is not that great actress...really...she is cute and everything but she has the same expression on her face since the first movie" she murmurs with a sigh.

Clarke kisses her girlfriend's hand smiling "Just watch it or close your eyes" she says looking at her then her gaze shifts back on the screen. Lexa stays silent, except for a few grunts, laughs and incoherent murmuring, until the execution of Snow.

"She won't do it" she murmurs with full mouth.

"Lexa!" Clarke softly swats at her forehead, gaze fixed on the screen.

"But you kn..." Lexa is cut off by another soft hit on her forehead and she just sighs shaking her head. She puts the bowl down and laces her fingers with Clarke's.

As Katniss' arrow kills Coin instead of Snow, Lexa laughs loudly.

"Ha! Told you" she grins looking up at Clarke just to see blue eyes staring at her.

"Shut up..." the blonde says it softly, smiling and kisses Lexa's forehead. The next 10 minutes are filled with Lexa's groans again.

"This girl is...god..." she sighs shaking her head and closes her eyes, but after a few minutes she opens them again.”Oh please...this guy does not deserve you..god..please no.." she sits up "What? How? What the actual..." she is again cut off by a light punch on her shoulder. "What?” she looks at Clarke "They have two children and they did not age a day...this movie was worse than I thought...even the good looking guy died" she sighs standing up "I will never let you choose movies again" she says taking the bowl back to the kitchen.

"Maybeee.." Clarke starts, getting up from the couch "...there is something I could do to make you feel better" she smirks walking to the kitchen.

"Maybe there is..." Lexa chuckles looking at her girlfriend.

"Good. I think you need a nap" Clarke says hugging Lexa from behind "What?" The brunette looks at her "I...yeah...we need a nap" she smiles and grunts as the blonde jumps on her back "Hey.." she laughs starting to walk to their bedroom.


End file.
